


【抹布天】潜规则

by FeliciaZ



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 天在九条的安排下被迫做的一些事。【高亮：xy文请只带着下半身来看就好】包括半强迫式性行为、sm、道具等过激描写，注意避雷
Relationships: Mob/Kujou Ten, 路人/九条天
Kudos: 8





	【抹布天】潜规则

他不再有爱他的亲人和温暖的家，不再是可以偷懒玩耍或者任性撒娇的普通少年，而成了一个脸和才华都被明码标价的商品。  
七濑天在为了弟弟的医药费把自己卖给九条鹰匡的时候，就隐隐约约明白了这一点。

出于一种近乎本能的自卫和讨好，敏感而聪明的男孩很快察觉了新的养父在自己身上谋求的东西，并迅速以此为自己营造出自我催眠的假象——在同龄人还不知道努力为何物的年纪，他就开始以最高的标准要求自己。  
九条鹰匡非常欣赏他完美主义的态度，认定了他就是自己一直在找的璞玉。  
他让九条鹰匡这样认定。

第一次被带到别人的房间里时，九条天的年纪还不足以让他明白接下去会发生什么。他仍旧只是隐隐约约的明白，既然是商品，就必定会被人消费，现在也许，就是那个时候了。

关于那一次记忆已经非常模糊，那个所谓位高权重的男人的脸、身材、声音，九条天全都记不得了。他只记得自己很害怕，非常害怕，那漫长而黑暗的过程就像绳索一般圈紧他的脖颈，让他窒息，而身体上的痛苦反而不显得过分鲜明。

与之相反的，第二次的那个人却直到今天还深深烙印在天的脑海里。那是一个有些油腻，但并不难看的中年男人。没有怪癖，对待瑟瑟发抖的小少年甚至称得上温柔，单眼皮，笑起来眼睛会眯成一条缝，喜欢在句尾加上“ね”这个语气词，没脱衣服之前看起来就像天以前的小学里的国文课老师。

但是那一晚之后天再也没见过他。后来才知道这是九条鹰匡的原则——用一些一晚就过的甜头从那些大人物身上讨些好处，但绝不跟谁过分纠缠，以免引出麻烦的事端。毕竟九条天是一个偶像，而不是男妓；现在做的这一切，其本质都是在为他成为top idol铺平前路。

在同龄人嬉笑玩闹、社交学习、和女孩子出去约会的时候，九条天每天要花四个小时练歌、四个小时练舞、应付学校的课程、并对着镜子学习怎样摆出最完美的一颦一笑。他逐渐知道了怎样巧妙地在拒绝那些不好得罪的人在他身上做太过分事的同时讨好他们，他的口交技巧越来越娴熟，身体也被开发得越来越诱人，对待性事的态度却越来越麻木。在床上的时候，他是一个漂亮乖巧的玩偶，而不是他自己——他的敬业精神使他对待所有工作都持同样的态度，拍戏和唱歌是这样，侍奉别人时也是这样。

在他还没学会这些的时候，曾经吃过很大的苦头。上流社会的精英们在外面是社会栋梁，脱了西装裤却常常一个比一个变态。  
其中有一个很令人作呕的胖子给天留下的印象格外深刻。据说他花了相当大的价钱才得到天的一晚，所以准备了很多的东西带到宾馆里，一边嘿嘿笑着一边一个一个用到天身上。

“天君明明长得像天使一样，身体怎么会这么淫荡呢。”胖子笑着调大了震动的档位，而天颤抖着几乎要晕过去，塞着口球的嘴里除了一些意义不明的呻吟什么都说不出来，双手双脚被绳子绑着，白瓷一样的皮肤上到处都是艳丽的红痕。

后来胖子甚至不顾天的抵抗，在他身上用了一点助兴的药剂，却不碰他，绑着他的手逼他给自己口交，不把自己又臭又粘的精液喝下去就不让他射。最后天实在受不了了，跪在他身前求他插进来。  
而当那个人终于顶着一堆肥肉压到自己身上时，天直接哭了起来。胖子还以为是自己让他爽到了，很有成就感地操弄得更加凶狠，却不知道那是离开了家和亲人的少年第一次，也是最后一次，为自己的境遇和宿命感到悲哀。

那一晚九条天一刻钟也没能休息，到天亮时他整个人就像是从水里捞出来，全身汗水、精液和眼泪混杂，完全脱力，连手指头都动不了。

事后他发了三天烧，在医院挂点滴时得知那个胖子被九条鹰匡列入了黑名单。  
不过反正天也不可能再见到他。那些在床上对他或好或坏的人，他一个都没再见过。


End file.
